


Sticky Situation: Hands on Education

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [37]
Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Classroom Sex, Creampie, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Professor Frost decides to give two of her students some very hands on sexual education. First posted on my blog as a bonus chapter on April 9th, 2019.
Relationships: Angelica Jones/Peter Parker, Emma Frost/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Angelica Jones/Emma Frost
Series: A Sticky Situation [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Kudos: 7





	Sticky Situation: Hands on Education

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to October 2020, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on April 9th, 2019. While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Hands On Education(Emma Frost/The White Queen and Angelica Jones/Firestar**

* * *

  
**  
**Emma Frost lead Peter Parker and Angelica Jones across the hallway and into her office. Emma motioned for the two of them to have a seat.  
  
“So, I enter my classroom, and I see the two of you fucking each other with all of the sophistication of rabbits,” Emma said. “What were you thinking?”  
  
Emma did not want the answer. She looked at two of her students. Peter opened his mouth to respond, but Emma placed one finger on her mouth.  
  
“And what was worst, your technique left something to be desired,” Emma said. “Especially you, Ms. Jones. I thought you would be better off at pleasuring a man, especially one as endowed as Mr. Parker was.”  
  
Peter found himself surprised by Emma groping him endlessly. Peter could not keep his erection down.  
  
“Emma, please, don’t,” Angelica breathed.  
  
“That’s Ms. Frost, to you,” Emma said. “I bet you thought she was something special, Mr. Parker. But, she’s not. She’s not...and I’ll show you what a true woman can do.”  
  
Emma grabbed the underside of Peter’s cock and cranked on his tool. The handjob she gave him stimulated every corner of him. Peter could not keep his eyes off of Emma’s blue lipstick.  
  
“Ms. Frost,” Peter groaned.  
  
“You, on the other hand, can call me Emma,” Emma said. “Because, we’re going to get very well acquainted.”  
  
Emma flashed an evil smile at Angelica’s direction. Her student shifted while Emma put her lips around Peter’s cock and pushed it deep between her lips. She explored every inch of Peter’s throbbing manhood and lavished it with her spit, worshipping his pole with increased pushes.  
  
“Yes, we are going to get very well acquainted,” Peter groaned when grabbing the back of Emma’s head. “Oh, Emma, your mouth feels so good.”  
  
Angelica’s mouth opened wide. Yet, she could not help and be aroused by Emma polishing Peter’s pole. She left lipstick and spit all over him. Her breasts bounced against Peter’s thighs and practically pushed out of her. Emma cupped Peter’s balls and released them.  
  
“And that’s how you pleasure a man,” Emma said with a smile. “I’d let you cum, but I have a better place for you to put all of your seed?”  
  
“What do you have in mind?” Peter asked.  
  
“Well, given the fact you’re leering at my cleavage, I know where it should be.”  
  
Emma unbuttoned her blouse and revealed she was braless underneath. Her perfect breasts bounced. Peter grabbed onto her chest and slid deep into her warm, tight cleavage. The web slinger held down onto Emma’s breasts and thrust into her, pounding away at her.  
  
Oh, Emma leaned back and enjoyed Peter’s endowment between her breasts. She flooded Angelica’s mind with thoughts of Peter sticking his cock in other places. Which caused the redhead to moan completely out loud from what Emma was doing.  
  
Peter grunted and unleashed his seed all over Emma’s perfect round breasts. He squeezed her breasts and pumped all over him, getting the cum all over Emma’s breasts and face. Peter pulled away and admired his handiwork. Emma licking her lips made his cock hard.  
  
“Ms. Jones, clean my tits.”  
  
Angelica scooped up Emma’s tits. She leaned in and sucked on Emma’s cleavage. Peter’s cum, dribbling off of it made a hell of a meal. Emma petted Angelica’s head, essentially treating her like a loyal pet who should be devoted to both her and her tits. The loud slurp followed.  
  
Peter throbbed nice and hard, wanting to put his cock in one or both of these women. He leaned in and kissed Angelica down her back. The fiery moans coming from his sexy girlfriend only increased.  
  
Angelica could feel Peter’s hardness up against her thigh.  
  
“Go ahead and stick your cock in her pussy,” Emma said. “Because, I would hate to spoil you for her before she properly gets off...considering it your reward for doing such a good job in cleaning my breasts...and the no doubt top class job you’re going to do for eating my pussy.”  
  
“Mmm, Angel, you’re so wet,” Peter breathed.  
  
Angelica smiled at the pet name. Peter’s fingers brushed into her opening and lit her up. Working deep into Angelica and allowing her hips to slide back into the perfect position primed her for a nice and hard fuck. Peter’s thick prick, grazing up against her opening, opened up Angelica’s lips for the intrusion. He squeezed her and slide all the way inside of her.  
  
“I hope you’re not going to forget about me.”  
  
Oh, Angelica could not help herself around Emma. She was so sweet, so hot and so delicious. Angelica put her lips down onto Emma’s nether lips and sucked the juices from them. Mmm, they tasted so good. She could lick them up for days and days on end.  
  
“Your oral presentation has improved,” Emma said between moans. “It’s not perfect, but it will do when there’s no better alternative.”  
  
Oh Angelica wanted to turn Emma into a screaming, gushing, starving bitch. She repeatedly stroked Emma’s slit to try and get some kind of vigorous reaction.  
  
Peter leaned in and stuffed Angelica as full as possible. The weight of his balls got heavier as he guided Angelica to one of the best orgasms possible. Her warm, savory walls clamping down onto him just sent a thrill through Peter’s loins the faster he rode into her.  
  
Emma felt the tremor flow through her body. She put her hand underneath Angelica’s chin and pulled her up to so the two of them could look eye to eye to each other.  
  
“You’ve had your fun, but now it’s my turn.”  
  
Emma made Angelica sit on her chair to view the fun which was about ready to begin. The White Queen, drooling at Peter’s throbbing cock, climbed on top of him. She pushed her wet slit onto him, and caused a blast of pleasure to erupt through Peter’s loins.  
  
“I have you now,” Emma breathed in his ear. “I could just eat you up. You know that, right?”  
  
“Oh, I know that,” Peter said with a very frantic grab of Emma’s wonderful cheeks. “Why don’t you wrap those legs around me and ride the fuck out of me?”  
  
“Well, we’re in a like mind.”  
  
Peter put a hand on the underside of Emma’s tight cheek. Her wet pussy rubbed against Peter’s length and guided it inside of her. The moment Peter entered Emma, it nearly blew his mind. Emma slowly, but surely eased herself down onto Peter. She clamped and released Peter’s thick rod and released it with juices all over him.  
  
“F-fuck, fuck,” Emma breathed. “Hit that right spot….harder...a bit harder. Rock me, ride me!”  
  
Peter cupped Emma’s breasts and made her just cry out in pleasure. The faster Peter slammed into Emma’s body, the tighter his prick had been encased in her pussy.  
  
“Suck my breasts darling, you know you want to.”  
  
Angelica buried her fingers deep inside. Watching Peter dive down into Emma’s chest and worship her breasts made her. His hands, manipulating her flesh made Angelica long for his touch. She really wished the position had been reversed and Emma had been a third party.  
  
A lock onto Angelica’s mind and every beat of Emma’s incoming orgasm flooded through the fiery mutant’s mind. She tried to gain control. Clutching onto Emma’s desk until her knuckles turned white. Angelica heaved in and out, constantly humping the chair. All while plucking her nipples and twisting them hard.  
  
Emma, sensing Angelica losing all sense of herself, did as well. She flooded Peter’s cock, squeezing down onto him. Emma smiled and pulled Peter up into a very passionate kiss. Peter returned the fire and overwhelmed Emma’s senses with all of the great and powerful touches.  
  
“Good boy, you make me so happy, but I think poor Angelica is about ready to explode.”  
  
Peter slid out of Emma and instantly, Angelica pounced onto him. Angelica impaled down onto Peter and ravenously kissed them. The two had no words, but just made out.  
  
Emma helped Angelica out by driving her down onto Peter. The sounds of those balls, about ready to explode, injecting into Angelica only made Emma hotter than before. She stroked Peter and helped edge him closer, closer, and closer to the breaking point.  
  
Peter could feel the eruption about ready to go. He clung onto Angelica. Their bodies entering a perfect and well practiced dance of harmony. Angelica’s face, streaming hot still from Emma’s earlier orgasm, locked onto his. They linked together in a well practiced dance.  
  
Closer, and Peter could feel something tingling which was not his spider sense. Angelica came down onto him first and unleashed a flood all over Peter. Her inner muscles lovingly squeezed him until the point where Peter reached his breaking point.  
  
Never did Peter feel so alive again then to explode. His walls clutched onto Angelica and drove her down. The seconds ticked by before Peter’s muscles tightened and erupted inside of her body. The web slinger plastered the inside of her body with fluids.  
  
“Well, that’s a mess worth cleaning up.”  
  
Emma buried her face into Angelica’s cunt the moment Peter pulled out of her. The fiery redhead enjoyed her teacher and mentor diving between her legs. While Peter massaged and kissed both of the women.  
  
“Maybe next time we can do something where Peter webs you down and he fucks me almost the entire time,” Angelica managed.  
  
Emma, face dripping with moisture, rose up. She casually stroked Peter.  
  
“Well, the impossible dream is one which gives you something to aspire for,” Emma said. “But, now I think….”  
  
“I’ll just settle for holding you down and blowing your mind,” Peter said.  
  
Oh, it would be something to blow the mind of a telepath. Emma waited for the spider-empowered young man to rub against her body and take her gushing cunt. She positioned Angelica on her face to finish the meal Peter so generous left behind.  
  
As for Peter, well he put Emma on her back and began to fuck the daylights out of her. Oh, Emma’s tight pussy so greedily latched onto Peter and would not let up until she got a full load.  
  
“Going to have to work for it, Ms. Frost.”  
  
Emma intended to. She would have to set a good example, at being a proper slut after all.  
  
Angelica relished at the opportunity to get her pussy eaten out by Emma. Combined with the pleasure of Peter slamming into Emma just out of earshot and teasing her asshole.  
  
Oh, yes, they all loved the games they played. Although one of these days, they would overwhelm Emma and leave her hanging. In more ways than one.  
 **End.**


End file.
